


Galartube

by Dandei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Galartube, Gen, Leon makes a Youtube channel, Pokemon Care Headcanons, Pokemon Training, Post-Game, Viewer's Perspective, Wholesome, more characters incoming, vlog fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandei/pseuds/Dandei
Summary: After the events of the games, Leon makes a Youtube channel with his spare time. He doesn't know what he'll do with it to begin with and he's clearly an amateur when starting out, but things will improve as his channel grows and he makes more videos. Other people soon want to be involved and it becomes a collaborative effort!Each chapter is one video, from the perspective of the viewer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Former-Champion Leon Vlog (Not Clickbait!)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an alternate game canon with a few changes from what players will have experienced. The overarching story itself is intended to be subtly hinted at and unravel throughout the course of the videos. Tags will be added to reflect these things as they are revealed, but not before.
> 
> I may, as time and my energy-levels allow, incorporate other forms of media into this. I may even do something interactive in the future. It depends on how I feel!

A camera comes into focus on a familiar face. Leon stands in what looks to be the living area of a handsome little home. The lighting isn’t ideal with it being at his back, but he’s smiling. He waves to the audience, face lighting up like the sunshine coming through the airy white curtains in the background. 

“Hello, everyone,” he starts out, “welcome to my very first video on my new channel. I don’t exactly know what the channel will be for yet, so bear with me on that. Um. I figured that today I could give you just a little intro to the channel and say hello and then I would take the rest of the video to show off a fr--” 

He’s cut off by the sound of a rumbly roar in the background that draws his attention. He laughs and the camera goes out of focus for a moment, but then it comes back as he’s looking at someone off-screen. 

“I… haha, I thought I would take the rest of the video and show off a friend of mine!” He’s chuckling as another rumbly roar comes from off camera. He takes the camera and turns it to show that his beloved charizard is sitting just off-screen, watching him. When he sees the camera on himself, he puffs up his chest and puffs a little flame from his nose. Leon scrambles over, the video shaking and pointing at the floor as he’s heard talking to his Pokemon. 

“Hey, hey… you want to show everyone at home what a lovely boy you are, don’t you? No flames in the house, you know the rules, Mister.” He scolds him gently, but he remains firm. Eventually he points the camera back up, lens coming into focus on him and Charizard standing side by side. He’s just the tiniest bit taller, but Charizard has horns that poke up past the top of Leon’s fluffy hair. 

“There. Are you happy now? Hm?” Leon teases Charizard, still staring into the camera as he scritches him under his chin. He seems to like that, leaning into him and gently headbutting him in the side of the head. Leon laughs and pats him all along his snout, cuddling on him. 

“Absolute ham. Do you see this? I reckon he’s worse than me… aren’t you? Hm?” Leon turns to him and pouts at him, Charizard huffing smoke into his face. Leon laughs and wipes it off from around his eyes. “Silly boy. Can I tell them what the channel is for?” 

Charizard opens his mouth wide and tries to playfully bite the top of Leon’s head. He continues as if this nearly hundred kilogram lizard isn’t trying to fit his head in his mouth. He clears his throat and looks back at the camera. 

“Anyway! I figured I would make this channel as a way to really reacquaint myself with the public and get a feel for it. I’m currently still under legal non disclosures, so I literally… legally cannot tell you about anything that happened. But! Rest assured that it will be addressed as soon as the proper paperwork is done and things have settled. In the meantime, I am going to do… um, I think all the things that I couldn’t do before? And--” as he’s speaking, Charizard has since let go of his head and is staring at the camera again. He rumbles from beside him, earning a few little scritchies from Leon. 

“Essentially, what I want to do is give everyone who is watching this now, not only a glimpse into my life. Yeah? But a glimpse into the region of Galar and what we have to offer! I will be meeting with other trainers, both in the league and not. I will be doing… fun things and possibly some dangerous things. I want there to be nothing left on my bucket list by the time I’m through with this channel! So. With that out of the way, I want to finish out the video with--” he stops talking as the camera changes angles to point directly at Charizard. It takes a few moments for it to come into focus as it’s entirely too close. Eventually it focuses on only his snoot. 

“What do you say, Charizard? You want to finish out by showing the people at home what you can do?” He reaches up to pet him atop his head, the camera refocusing again. “Oh wow, I can see better with the camera… screen. What is that called? Is this the screen? The… what?” Leon asks Charizard as if he knows. 

“Dunno, anyway. Let’s go!” With that, the camera fades to black where he puts his hand over it.

\---

It fades back to focus with the two of them now outside. Leon has to step back from the camera as he’d had his hand over it to fade from black. The camera is clearly on a tripod in the middle of an open grassy area. He waves again, now sporting a pair of sunglasses and his hair tied up in a ponytail. Charizard is sitting lazily in the field, idly picking grass in his claws and tossing it up into the air to watch it fall back down.

“Hello again, everyone! We’re back out here in this, um… undisclosed location that definitely isn’t Postwick, so don’t come looking for it! Ahaha. You may notice it is no longer morning and that is because, as you may expect, it took me several hours to get here. Anyway! I wanted to give a demonstration of handling a well-trained charizard!” He claps his hands together as he speaks and does a little jump in place, clearly excited, but also clearly doing this without any kind of script. 

“So, my charizard, being that I raised him all but from the egg and who’s been around people his whole life, is very well socialized. You can tell by his calm demeanor and the fact that he gestures and shows emotion a lot like a human would, rather than a wild Pokemon. This is common for most Pokemon who are-- or aren’t-- socialized. Um… a wild charizard would be more likely to bear his teeth at me or to lower his head to present his horns. See, those are aggressive charizard behaviors, but you’ll see he doesn’t do any of that. He’s-- he’s having a lovely time back here… ahaha, you pickin’ grass, buddy? Haha, good job.” He makes his way over to pat Charizard atop his head, scritching between his horns and down the back of his neck. 

“Now, when working with fire-types, it’s always best to have a wide open space like this to train. Be careful! Don’t use a garden or field or anything if the grass looks dry, you don’t want to start any fires. I actually had Inteleon out here earlier to wet everything down, so hopefully we’re safe. Always be safe with your fire-types, everyone! Always be safe.” He speaks with his hands cupped together, standing beside Charizard, who is staring up at him, watching him with interest. 

“So first of all-- up! Good boy.” He gestures with his hands to get Charizard to follow along with the command. He almost doesn’t need to gesture at all, but is clearly doing it for the sake of demonstration. “First of all, I’ll demonstrate uh… just how powerful a well-trained charizard’s flamethrower is. Don’t do this at home unless you know what you’re doing, alright?” He gives the camera an awkward thumbs up, then turns so they’re pointed away from it. 

“Charizard?” He calls out to the Pokemon, who nods to him in acknowledgement. They clearly share a bond where they almost don’t need to speak. It’s as though they can read one-another’s mind. “Ready? Flamethrower!” He gestures once for Charizard to take a stance, then again for him to release the flames. A massive blast of fire rockets off into the field and sky, little sparks and embers dropping from his bottom jaw. Leon is standing way closer than a person should, but clearly has it under control. He’s an expert. With another gesture, the Pokemon stops, letting the remaining smoke billow from his mouth and nose. He seems proud of himself. 

“Good job!” Leon hurries over to pet him under his chin, taking the chance to stomp out a few little embers still smoking on the ground. A large, black swath of grass is charred in a path where the flames touched, demonstrating the raw power that his charizard is truly capable of. He’s careful to stand beside him and not in front of him, turning back to the camera. 

“As you can see! It’s very dangerous to unleash a move of this power outside of a designated training area. Also, I realized I was likely standing too close. You don’t want to stand within two meters of the Pokemon when it’s using a strong move like flamethrower. Always be safe when you’re training!” He pats Charizard and gives him a few little scritches over the shoulder of his wings. He seems to like that, rumbling and thumping his foot on the grass. 

There’s a hard cut to the next frame with no transition. Leon is now standing a few meters from Charizard with his hands on his hips. 

“Next, I want to tackle a little myth that charizards aren’t graceful Pokemon. You know, you see it all around where people say ‘oh charizard is cool but it’s so stubby, it’s not a graceful Pokemon’ but I’m here to tell you-- no, to show you-- that is false.” He walks over closer to the camera and lowers his center of gravity, knees bent. He’s clearly done this before. 

“Almost any Pokemon can be trained to be graceful if you want. When working with a Pokemon that you’re teaching to battle, you will likely want to focus on its speed. Not always. Charizard here is trained in speed and in special attacks, which are attacks like beams, fire-breath, air, that sort of thing. Most of his moves don’t make contact because-- well, he’s a charizard. That’s what they’re meant for. But contrary to popular belief, they are actually quite fast and maneuver well. Here.” He snaps his fingers once and whistles, holding his hand up. Charizard stands on command, clearly eager and excited to show off. They have a mutual understanding as partners and teammates. 

With another snap of his fingers, he brings his hand down, Charizard racing over with a gust of air off his wings, leaping to land beside Leon. With another move, Leon ducks down and snaps on the other side, Charizard taking the cue and diving over him into a graceful roll when he hits the ground. Leon gives a firm nod to Charizard who returns it, then makes a little grunt instead. 

“Ready?” Leon questions, opposite hand up. Charizard makes a low rumble again, agreeing. Leon nods and rushes at him with a running start. With perfect timing, they move past each other like adjoining flames. Their movements are timed and fit together like puzzle pieces. Leon ducks and rolls over Charizard between his wings and lands before popping back up onto his feet. There’s a little wobble in his ankle at the end, which his Pokemon immediately notices and offers a wing should he fall, but he doesn’t. He nods, and his partner Pokemon growls gently back to him as if confirming with him. 

“Up!” Leon brings his hand up, then picks up a hoop off the ground from off screen by flicking it up off his foot. It’s relatively narrow, around the size of an average hula hoop. Leon taps his foot once, signals back and forth with the nod and the growl. Then snaps his fingers. Charizard takes a running leap, folds his wings in, and dives through the hoop. On the other side, as soon as he’s through, his wings extend again and he swoops up to land on his feet. The entire exchange happens in less than five seconds.

“Good! Again.” Leon repeats the process, this time with Charizard jumping at the camera instead of away, albeit at a slight angle. When he lands he flaps his wings and lets out a roar to the sky, as if in triumph. Leon is all smiles, clapping for him and tossing the hoop aside. 

“That was brilliant! You did great. Come here.” He gestures Charizard over and cups his face with both hands, nuzzling the top of his head. Charizard is pleased with himself and with the attention, churring happily with his tail swishing back and forth. “You did so good. Alright, you want to be done for the day? Yeah? Alright.” 

There’s another unceremonious hard cut without a transition and suddenly the two are back inside. Leon’s hair is down again, sunglasses off barely visible on the countertop in the background. There’s a somewhat awkward pause before he starts speaking again as he’s still learning to use his equipment. 

“Hello again, everyone. So we came inside to have a break. Take a breather. Obviously, we could go for longer than that, but I don’t want this video to drag on for too long. Next time, I might talk about what my Pokemon eat and our training regimen. Um, in the meantime if you liked the video then give it a thumbs up, subscribe if you want to see more, aaand…? We’ll see you in the next video! Bye bye, now!” He waves again and the video cuts to black before ending somewhat abruptly.


	2. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of the first video he posted, Leon decides to bring on some help to make the next one. In this video, he introduces his team and explains some legal issues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter majorly slogged on in the writing process, so please forgive me if it isn't as exciting. There's plenty of exciting things down the road. Including a confirmation of a little tidbit revealed here.

The video begins abruptly as with before, but this time the view is from a tripod in a well-lit room. The walls are a soft beige, plush chairs a deep brown color and simple in design, and an ornate clock on the wall reads that it’s about ten. Leon sits in the chair on the right and in the chair on the left is a different familiar face. Raihan, Hammerlocke’s own dragon-type gym leader sits somewhat lazily sprawled across the chair. He is clearly too tall for this sitting arrangement, but he handles it in-stride. 

“Hello again, everyone!” Leon waves enthusiastically to the camera, which has been aimed in such a way to capture them both and leave a few bits of their backdrop for composition. Raihan turns to watch Leon as he waves, a little smile forming on his lips. Leon’s hands fold calmly in his lap as he continues. 

“I wanted to start this video with an announcement and slight disclaimer. As you can see, I’m joined here today by my dear rival, Raihan. He offered to help with this little project of mine after seeing that my first video was received decently. Um… I read through a lot of the comments and there were a lot of mentions of poor camera angles and the camera not being focused well, so he’s come to help out! He’s something of an expert, wouldn't you say, Rai?” Leon glances over toward Raihan, a bright smile lighting up the room almost as much as the natural light seeping in from a nearby window. Raihan’s grin widens and he nods casually. 

“Yeah.” He sprawls a bit more in the chair, eyes flicking back to the camera. Seems he’s a man of few words today. Leon’s brows knit with worry, but he smiles and does his best to dispel his own nerves. 

“Um, as for that disclaimer… we are still legally not allowed to talk about anything, so we can’t specify anything about our relationship. Sorry to disappoint. Promise, cross my heart that there will be a video about it once we’re allowed to talk about it.” He finally lifts his hands from his lap, even if only to gesture with both palms toward the camera, waving as if to ease the tension in the room. Raihan raises a brow behind his visor. 

“Yeah, whole thing’s a mess. In the meantime, no more out-of-focus shots and poor lighting. You could say I’m a professional.” With that, he winks at the camera. Leon watches him somewhat blankly. “So before we waste any more time on this intro, shall we get on with it?” 

“Yes! Yes, of course.” With that, Leon is up out of the chair and making his way past the camera. Raihan makes a face at him as soon as his back is to him, sighing and sinking into the chair more. It isn’t clear what Leon’s done that he’s reacting to but whatever it is, he seems moderately annoyed. 

The video then transitions to Leon standing in the kitchen where he filmed the opening of the last video. This time, with the camera in someone else’s hands, the shot is much clearer and better composed. He seems positively giddy to be there, waving again. 

“Today’s video is an introduction to my team!” He stands up straight with his chest puffed out as he claps both of his hands together. Something about the way he beams is absolutely radiant. To say he’s glowing is an understatement. 

“We start every day with breakfast, of course. Luckily for me, most of my team prefer meat! So preparing a meal isn’t difficult. Keeping ghost-types is also a boon, as they don’t need to eat anything… usually. Sometimes ghosts require other sources of energy, so always be sure to do your research or carry a Pokedex when catching a new ghost-type Pokemon.” He waves a finger at the camera, glancing to it over his shoulder as he begins to set out plates around a large, round table in the center of an open dining area. He whistles through his fingers. 

“Breakfast!” As he calls that out, the sound of Pokeballs popping open is heard from off-screen. Leon smiles and waves over his teammates. 

Dragapult approaches the table first, stealing a roll and then phasing through the table. Leon goes to protest, but stops and puts his hands on his hips. 

“Dragapult! I was just telling them you don’t need to eat anything. Put that back, you’ll just leave it somewhere and we’ll end up with mold again!” He gently scolds the dragon. As he’s scolding Dragapult, Mr. Rime makes his way up to the table, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. He’s so polite and proper. Charizard and Inteleon are clearly bickering as they make their way up, a seismitoad waddling behind them. Haxorus is in the rear, yawning loudly and making her way over to rest her head on top of Leon’s. He pats her, being careful of her blades which are clearly very sharp. She wraps her claws around his shoulders in a hug from behind. 

“Good morning, Haxorus. Did you miss me? You’re such a sweet girl, aren’t you?” He coos to her as she reluctantly releases him to waddle over to the table. He runs his fingers over the ridges in her scales as she makes her way past him, smiling. He then turns to the camera, clapping his hands together. Before he can speak, Aegislash appears behind him, slipping out from the floor. A hand-like tassel reaches over Leon’s shoulder to hand him the bread that Dragapult took. Leon seems immediately relieved, turning to face him and running his fingers over the circles on his shield. 

“Thank you, that was very kind of you. You’re such a gentleman.” A few more pats are dispensed. Aegislash seems thrilled with the attention, ruffling Leon’s hair with one tassel and then sinking back into the floor. He just chuckles and turns back to the camera once more. 

“As you can see, never a dull moment in this household. Unfortunately, one teammate is missing from this lineup. Rhyperior isn’t allowed out of his ball inside. See, my flat isn’t on the first floor and Rhyperior is very heavy. So! He eats outside. Don’t worry, we’ll bring him his breakfast, too!” He chuckles and then makes his way over to where Charizard is sitting at the furthest point of the table. 

“Introduction time!” The camera follows him, zooming a little as he’s some distance away. Leon pats Charizard and gives him a few scritches along the side of his neck and up to the top of his head. “Everyone here knows Charizard, obviously. You met him last time! Ahaha, he’s the king around here, though I think Inteleon wants to challenge his authority.”

“Next, this is my good girl, Stickie.” He moves along, camera following him as he pats the slightly moist head of a happy seismitoad. She croaks up at him and then plaps a hand to his chest. He laughs and carefully takes her hand in both of his. There’s a wet print on his shirt left behind. “She hasn’t done much battling since Inteleon joined the team, but she’s obviously still just as dear to me.” 

“Speaking of which, here’s the man, the myth, the legend-- haha, it’s Inteleon. Right, buddy?” Leon reaches over to pat the lizard atop his head. He churrs quietly and returns the favor, patting Leon as well. Leon giggles softly, smiling bright and leaning into the pats. Inteleon seems used to this gesture, but Raihan is endeared behind the camera. 

“Do your Pokemon always pet you back, mate?” Raihan is chuckling, his voice clearly a little louder as it’s right behind the camera. Leon giggles a little harder at the question, turning to him and nodding. Raihan coos quietly. It’s either not audible to Leon or he simply doesn’t react, but it’s clearly picked up by the camera. 

Leon moves along, now making his way up to Haxorus. Before he can speak, he’s already petting her, stepping up to her and leaning his head on her armored back. She rumbles happily, tail swishing only barely in view of the camera. As he leans on her, she turns and tries to lean on him, too. Then a lick! Mlem! He’s given a little dragon kiss. He’s left laughing and wiping at his face with his arm. 

“How’s my favorite dragon lady this morning, hm? Your scales are so shiny today, Miss Haxorus. Did you get into the polish or something?” He’s cooing to her and running his hands over the plating on her scales, feeling the little ridges under his fingers. It seems that he finds comfort in the feeling, enjoying the smoothness. She growls warmly to him, glancing at the camera and puffing out her chest. She’s quite proud of herself. 

“Everyone? Haxorus. Haxorus? Everyone.” He’s simple as he takes her claw in his and waves it to the camera as though she’s waving. She gently headbumps him in protest and he laughs again, letting go of her claw and patting her scales again. Before he can speak, he’s interrupted by Dragapult popping out of the wall behind him and sticking his tail through his chest. Leon stops and looks down, smiling and turning to look at the other dragon. 

“Aw, does someone else want some attention too, hm?” He reaches out to pat over the solid part of Dragapult’s head, scritching each little dreepy as well. He giggles as one of the dreepy pops out and begins floating around his head. It eventually settles to sit on top of his hair, snuggling into it. 

“Ah, yes. Actually, there’s something I can share about keeping Dragapult and its evolutionary lines. They’re very social by nature and require others of their species. So! If you’re keeping dreepy, it’s always good to have more than one. As a general rule of thumb, for dreepy, you need one more, drakloak you need two, and dragapult likes four or more. On the topic, I’m friends with a breeder who keeps me in no short supply of these little ones. Funnily enough, they’re children of mine and hers. Only time I stud out any of my team, hahaha!” He’s clearly pleased with himself, but there’s a hesitant sound behind the camera. Leon doesn’t seem to notice anything is amiss until Raihan speaks up again. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so casual about a ghost-type passing through them like that. Does that… hurt or anything?” He sounds concerned. Leon looks toward him and the camera and shakes his head. 

“It doesn’t hurt, no. Bit cold. Feels weird, but I’m used to it, I keep two ghosts, after all.” He answers coolly. Raihan hums again as it’s unable to be seen if he’s gesturing. Leon doesn’t respond to him either way, turning back to his team. 

“Ah yes! We can’t forget sweet Rimey-wimey.” Leon claps his hands together excitedly, moving along. The dreepy stays atop his head, cuddling into his hair. Mr Rime looks up from the table and glances between Leon and the camera with a relatively serene expression. He bows as best he can from his current position. So polite!

“Rimey is a proper gentleman, certainly. He’s been with me since I was a little lad, you know. One of the earlier members of my team. He’s quite the conversationalist, you know.” Leon rambles about Rimey, patting his shoulder as he speaks. Rimey simply watches him, endeared by his silly little trainer. Leon can tell his Pokemon enjoys his presence and radiates the same sunshine right back at him. 

“Ah, ‘cause he’s a psychic-type, right? He can use telepathy?” Raihan speaks up again, clearly interested. Leon nods once. 

“Yeah, though I was mostly joking. He doesn’t talk much. Not unless he has something to say, anyway. Rimey here is registered as my service Pokemon, actually.” Leon explains casually as he begins to serve breakfast to his team. Before he’s even set Charizard’s food down, it’s gone. Not wanting to be outdone, Haxorus and Inteleon try to keep up, but ultimately fail. Leon shakes his head at their antics. 

“You know, if you lot took your time, you wouldn’t get bellyaches later. Patience is a virtue and none of you are familiar with it.” He’s laughing, but there’s an obvious impatience with his voice that says this isn’t a first-time occurrence. Raihan chuckles behind the camera. Stickie is slow and steady, eating bite after bite. The camera pans over them all, then back to Leon. 

“Aha, do you want to see something that goes against the laws of all that is good and holy?” He glances to the camera out of the corner of his eye, a wide grin on his face. There’s a glimmer of something almost dark in his eyes, the look all but unfitting for him as he’s been nothing but sunshine up until now. Raihan clearly hesitates behind the camera. Leon swoops in and the sound of the camera transferring hands is heard. Raihan protests quietly, the shot aimed at the floor. Before he can stop him, Leon has scooped up the camera from him and brought it over to the table. 

His camera work clearly leaves something to be desired as the shot is slightly out of focus, but he points the view down at Rimey, cackling behind the lens. Rimey looks up at him, clearly somewhat unamused, and sighs. He neatly uses a fork and knife to cut a little bit of his breakfast off, then lowers it to his belly. A mouth on the Pokemon’s belly opens up and eats the little bite on the end of the fork. With a quiet little slurp, it’s gone! Leon is cackling behind the lens, which then turns up to point toward Raihan. His expression is horrified, but he tries to keep it cool for the audience he imagines watching the videos in his head. 

“What do you think, Rai?” Leon giggles and wiggles and the camera is out of focus and moving around. Raihan reaches out to stabilize it. 

“I think we should go visit Rhyperior, if I’m honest.” He cups a hand over his mouth, then steals the camera back. Even the transition of hands is better than when Leon had taken it from him. The camera hones back in on Leon, clearly ignoring Rimey and keeping him out of frame as he eats. Raihan doesn’t seem interested in the horror show and doesn’t feel the audience would be either. 

“Ah, fine, fine. You’re no fun, you know that?” Leon sticks his tongue out at him and it isn’t seen, but the pause in the conversation implies that Raihan does the same back from behind the camera. 

The transition is sudden, but keeps Leon in the same place on the camera despite the change of scenery. Outdoors is chilly and cold-looking, but Leon doesn’t appear to be wearing a coat. He’s tense and shivering, but still smiling and doesn’t seem to mind much. 

“Rhyperior, here sweetie!” Leon calls out, slapping a hand to his leg. There’s a loud rumbling sound before a massive pokemon comes bounding into the frame. Before Leon can respond, he’s scooped up in his Rhyperior’s arms in a massive bear hug. Leon is a fit of laughter and giggles as he hugs the big guy back, not minding the pointy and solid bits. He rubs his hands over the solid plates on Rhyperior’s body. Raihan chuckles softly, enjoying how endeared Leon’s pokemon all seem to be to him. 

As Leon is set down, the big Pokemon lumbers over to where the food was set out for him, picking it up in his claws and being as careful as possible with the tiny dishes. He gets a few more loving pats before Leon makes his way back toward Raihan and the camera, all smiles even with his hair going every which way. Another chuckle comes from off-screen. 

“Satisfied?” Raihan’s smile is once again heard in his voice. Leon nods enthusiastically. 

“Yes, absolutely! That’s everyone! I hope everyone at home enjoyed meeting the real stars of the show. I wouldn’t be here if not for them, they’ve really done so much for me… not just in battles, but also as my friends.” 

“They really like you, mate.” 

“I like them, too. Anyway, that’s all the time we have for today, but we’ll be back with another video soon! Thank you for watching!” Leon waves enthusiastically just as he had when they began. His smile is positively radiant. 

“Don’t forget, if you liked the video feel free to hit that like button down below and subscribe. Hit the bell if you’d like to be notified when we upload, and we’ll see you next time!” Raihan turns the camera on himself, selfie-style and offers a thumbs up, a wink, and then a wave before the video fades to the end card.


End file.
